creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/Fatal Disease (3)
Third time's the best charm... From what I have saw today, I think that I should apply for this right again. Not because I want it so that I can feel pure happiness. Not because I want to do something that I can't do within the power that I have here. But because the site needs it. What with Thiago's retirement, that gives us five VCROC members—including Simba, which his app is due tomorrow. Eliminate the one's that are semi-active, that makes it 2-3 VCROC members that help out on the site. I know I haven't been editing that well (neither has Bitter when he applied for this right, and people voted support on his app), but I do know the rules around here like the back of my hand now and I know how to determine if a story is qualitative or not. And that can benefit the site. Before I get into the requirements, I think I should address myself on my past behavior. Yes, I have been a mean son-of-a-bitch that a lot of people hated or distrusted me in the past. It took time, but I've improved on my behavior. I don't know if people notice it or not, but I'm a lot calmer than who I was back in April - August. And I do know that I shouldn't take my anger or rage on other people; I should take them out on something that doesn't breath. Like Streve said: "Time heals for everyone." I took that advice; taken some time off from editing, and I feel refreshed. Another issue is the chat. When I was an admin here I stayed in the chat all day because of a person that I "loved", and the chat was going downwards that I didn't trust to leave it. I do know that if I get the rights I would take care of the site like I used to when I applied for Rollback and VCROC last year. Now onto the requirements. ;Must have been active on the wiki for four months. :I've made my first edit on this wiki in October, so nearly two years. ;Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. :I have }} article edits, edits overall. ;Must know how to move pages. :Drop section; rename it; don't leave a redirect, and you're all set. ;Must know how to rollback bad edits. :Edits that are bad or vandalism should be rollbacked. ;Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. :Creating a spam page/Trollpasta is 3 days; ;Must know how to delete pages. :Drop section; there's a delete button; give the reason, and you're all set. ;Must know how to categorize pages. :I know how to categorize pages very well. ;Must be familiar with the wiki layout. : Nope. I am not familiar with the layout of the wiki (jk) :p So, that's it. Leave your replies. Deadline: 10/10/14 The only article edits I've seen you make recently are reverting edits and fixing formatting. This kind of work needs to be done, but comprises only a small part of editing. I'd like to see more activity and greater breadth in work from you before offering my support. Likferd (talk) 03:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I believe that you could make an excellent VCROC member. Even though I think we already have enough, I was leaning toward Neutral, but I just have to support your application. Nommehzombies 04:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Given that you've had these rights in the past, you're a good candidate for VCROC at the moment. I don't think it's likely that Thiago might return anytime soon, so another member probably wouldn't do any more harm, especially not if he's had these rights in the past. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 04:14, October 3, 2014 (UTC) As long as you stay active and leave drama at the door, I'm on-board with this. Mystreve (talk) 11:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) While not as active as he has been, Fatal has still (a number of times) pointed out category violations, stories of low quality, and vandalism. He is pretty vigilant and he has a lot of past experience. I think giving him VCROC(K) would help the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:57, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh my, another useful member to be on VCROC! This is the gold age of this site! Whoo!